A watched pot never boils
by ShadowDragonElf
Summary: Kaldur and Tula has something to explain to each other, but doens't know how to do it. They have people right there with them but what will happen? Read to find out.One-Shot WARNING: MIGHT NOT BE ANY GOOD. SET BEFORE DOWNTIME! Challenge from Dino724


**SET BEFORE DOWNTIME**

Kaldur, better known as Aqualad, was sitting on the sofa. "Are you hungry?" He heard once the door opened. Turning around it was no other than Tula, also known as Aquagirl.

Smiling he said, "Yeah, I am. M'gann has been cooking again. I don't want to anger her, but no one here likes her cooking." She walked over to the kitchen turning on the stove. Filling a pot of water she placed it on the hot flame. Kaldur slowly walked over to her.

"Mmm. That smells good."

"It's just water. It's not even boiling yet." She giggled.

"I don't think M'gann knows how to put water in this pot." Kaldur smiled. Tula just rolled her eyes reaching for the top shelf. Kaldur picked her up so she could get the dry spaghetti noodles and add them to the pot.

"Kaldur, would you watch the pot? I will be back in a few minutes or so."

"Of course I will, Tula."

Watching the pot he smiled. _I love her so much. I wish I could put it into words._

"Garth! What are you doing here?" Tula tried to whisper but yell at the same time.

"I came to see you. I couldn't help it. I've been away from you too long. It hurts after a while."

She hugged him, "Please, go. I'm trying to tell him but it's like I can't."

"We have to tell him. Please, before he finds out the hard way." He gazed into her eyes, holding her tightly.

"I'll try." She said letting go of him. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Now please go."

Garth only smiled. Tula left the room but still seen Garth in the corner. "Kaldur! You're not supposed to watch a pot. It'll never boil."

"What do you mean? It takes time doesn't it?"

"Yes, but…" She paused and turned to see Garth staring at her. "It seems like it's quicker if you don't concentrate on it. Oh look, the waters boiling, you see.

"You're right, as always, Tula."_ Come on Kaldur! Tell her, tell her how you feel._

_Come on Tula! Tell him you're in love with Garth. You can do this._

They had never thought it would be this hard. Ever.

**Earlier**

"Kaldur, Tula will be there later on today." Aquaman told him.

"Thanks for the notice my king." Kaldur said as Superboy walked into the room.

"I have to go. You should come back into the ocean with me sometime. You're always welcome."

"Thank you, my king."

"Is there something wrong Aqualad?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, sadly, my old girlfriend, Tula, is coming over and I can't tell her how I really feel."

"Same with me, I like M'gann, but I just can't find the right words. I'll be with you if you be with me."

"It's a deal." Aqualad said.

**Now**

Kaldur looked up at the walkway above his head. He knew Superboy was up there giving support, staring at him. They knew that they weren't about to go away until they got what they wanted. Staring down at them, they couldn't do it. Just knowing that someone was there pressured them. It was already hard enough without someone there.

"Excuse me Tula, but while you're still fixing the food I have to go."

"Go on."

"Thank you." He said as he left to talk to Superboy. "I can't do it my friend!"

"What do you mean? You want her to know don't you? Go down there and tell her how you really feel!"

He walked back down to Tula. "I… I….. I want to tell you that…."

_Oh, no. _"Yes?"

"I want to tell you that… the spaghetti looks very good and I can't wait to try it."

_That was a close one. _"Thank you Kaldur. I also have something to tell you." She looked back at Garth. "I want to tell you something, but I can't."

"I know how you feel. I can't tell you what I need to." He looked up at Superboy.

"Let's just end it here. Garth, come out. He's been watching me, and I can't take the pressure anymore."

"Superboy, please join my side." Kaldur asked. Superboy did as he was told and faced Garth. "I told you I couldn't do it."

"Watched pots never boil, Garth."

"The same lesson she taught me." Kaldur said.

"What does it mean?" Superboy asked.

"It's a cliché," Tula told him, "It means something you are waiting for will not happen while you are concentrating on it, right Garth?"

"Yeah, it's true. Kaldur, you should come down into the ocean sometime to visit."

_I know what you're doing Garth. If I don't tell him now, he'll find out the hard way. I can't do it. I never could. I'm so, so sorry Kaldur._ "Yeah, everyone down there misses you."

"I shall then." Kaldur agreed.

"Great." Garth and Tula agreed, but in different pitches.

"So, about watching the pot? Will someone explain it to me a little more?" Superboy asked.


End file.
